1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure transducer that has stress isolating mounting to permit a deflecting diaphragm type sensor to be mounted in direct physical contact with a support surface without being affected by stress or strain on such support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art various solid state pressure transducers have been advanced which use sensor having deflecting diaphragms for sensing pressures which are capable of being formed by batch processing. It is desired to have solid state sensors made of relatively rigid materials, such as semi-conductor materials, and yet have them "hard mounted" which means they have a mounting surface non-resiliently mounted onto a supporting surface. Difficulty has been encountered in minimizing the effected external strain in the support surface to the sensor, which in turn causes unwanted stress in the measuring diaphragm.
Batch fabrication techniques have been disclosed in the prior art, and are desirable in making semi-conductor pressure transducer assemblies. Making stress isolation members using batch fabricating techniques reduces costs and insures better results.